


Twisted Nights

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Benny, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Deanna Winchester knew how to handle herself and how to make the most tips from the locals in the bar her Momma Ellen owned. The newcomer who pulled up a stool one night however managed to knock her right off her feet.





	Twisted Nights

Deanna tossed her leather jacket over the small hook in the “lounge” of the Roadhouse Bar and Grill. It wasn’t much of a lounge, but it offered a place for her to get away from handsy customers, not that they were usually much of a problem with Ellen’s keen eye scouting every inch of the place no matter what she was doing. 

 

_ Nothing slipped past her boss. _

 

Ellen Harvelle was also kind of like a mother to her. She’d been on the run five years ago, desperate to get away from her father and find a safe place for her and her little brother Sammy. She’d made the mistake of hustling some regulars at pool and found herself on the wrong side of things until Ellen stepped in. She was in awe of her a little when the woman pulled out her shotgun, told the drunk assholes they outta know better, handed 90% of her winnings over to her with a grin saying the house kept 10% of everything. 

 

After she’d been fed, though...Ellen turned a more serious look her direction. 

 

Deanna eventually broke and spilled everything and Ellen shook her head and swore but she’d given her a job and made sure that she and Sammy a place to stay until she could put back enough to grab an apartment in town. 

 

Sammy started college in California last fall but Deanna couldn’t bring herself to leave the small family they’d cobbled together in Lawrence, Kansas. 

 

“Hey El, I’m here...one sec,” she called out from the back, slipping her top layers off. She pulled out the apron from the small wooden shelf and traded them out. She snapped her shoulder length hair back in a ponytail and secured the green flap around her waist before heading out to the floor. 

 

“Bout damn time girl, we’re getting busy in here,” Ellen said handing Deanna a fresh notebook to write her orders in.  It wasn’t the weekend yet but for whatever reason people just kept rolling in.  

 

“Ah crap, I forgot the horse show is kicking up this weekend.  No wonder there are more stetsons than usual,” Ellen shook her head and booked it to get behind the bar where her other daughter was slamming drinks down like a pro.

 

Deanna followed her gaze to Jo and shook her head. There was a time when she might have done the same, but as good as the tips were sometimes, the headaches weren’t worth it. Whenever they were in a bind and she needed to work it, Deanna made a habit of ‘ _ chasing’ _ her shots so she could spit most of them right back out. 

 

She sauntered over to the first table, the only two guys in the whole place dressed in business suits. The classy guys didn’t come in often but when they did Deanna always piled on the charm. Most of them could afford to tip in a way the regulars just couldn’t. 

 

“Hi, my name is Deanna but you can call me Dee. What can I get for you?” She said with a big grin, nodding along as she wrote down their orders. “Hmm, looks like you boys could use a new salt shaker, just let me get that for you,” She said, leaning dramatically over the table so that her chest was on clear display. 

 

Unfortunately she realized much too late that those boys weren’t batting on the team that meant she got bigger tips. 

 

Oh well, life moved on. 

 

She was halfway through her shift when she turned around and spied a new face taking a seat at the counter. Not paying attention she sat the coffee down on the countertop as her mouth dropped open just a little. 

 

_ ‘Fuck me,”  _  she muttered quietly to herself, taking a long look over the full bodied man who’d just dropped down in front of her. He was gorgeous, bright blue eyes full of rippled muscle. She could see it through the blue plaid that stretched across his torso. Deanna bit her lip and fought back a whimper. 

 

Shaking herself back into the moment, Deanna pushed the coffee pot back on it’s station and took a deep breath. 

 

“What can I get ya?” 

 

Benny rubbed at his face as he stifled a yawn.  He was damn tired and hungry.  There was no food in his house yet and all the ranch hands couldn’t stop praising this place.  It seemed logical to stop in but he was not prepared for the entire dining room to be filled to the brim.  

 

“I would love some coffee darlin,” he groaned out finally looking up.  The young woman before him was the epitome of sexy that had the weariness practically drain from his shoulders.  The pathetic excuse of a smile he had forced on his face earlier turned into a true one as he reached out for the menu.

 

She didn’t hesitate to walk the short distance back to the place where both pitchers were sitting before realizing that it probably wasn’t as fresh as it could be and Ellen would excuse her this if she switched it out to draw in a potential regular; or at least what she hoped would be one. She drained what was left of the pot and started another.  

 

“I’m assuming that’s full strength ‘cause you might just slump over if I give you decaf,  _ sweetheart, _ ” Deanna said with a teasing smile. If he could sweet talk, by god she could too. 

 

“You give me decaf I may have to kick those suits out of the booth to take a nap,” Benny chuckled rubbing at his face again, “I’m hopin that some food and that coffee will help me get home in one piece,” he said.  

 

“I got just the thing for ya,” Deanna said, smiling and shouting over her shoulder. “Ash I need a Sunrise Fireball, STAT!” 

 

“Not afraid of a little spice are ya?” She asked, a playful glint in her eye. They’d started experimenting with hangover cures and while the man clearly wasn’t drunk it would still give him a good kick in the ass to get him home. 

 

“Not at all cher.  My momma made the spiciest chili I’ve ever tasted.  Damn near burned all my taste buds off,” Benny laughed.  He glanced around at all the people milling around and shook his head, “You know what’s goin on?”

 

“Horse show’s comin’ up, they’ll be gone by Tuesday at the latest. I know Ellen will appreciate the extra cash but I don’t think any of us like it this crowded,” Deanna said, eyeing the coffee pot which was thankfully ready to go. She picked it up and turned a mug over in front of the gorgeous man and poured steaming black caffeine to the top. “Don’t you dare add any sugar to that, a little cream is acceptable.” 

 

She reluctantly pulled away from him, going around and topping off a few half empty mugs while she had it, making sure she asked if they wanted it first. Finally after a few more trips around the place, Ash called out from the back.

 

“Order up, muchacha!” 

 

Deanna grinned and popped back behind the counter. 

 

When she finally got to it, she dropped the platter of huevos rancheros with habaneros on the side, served up with a stack of three different meats and a biscuit. She lifted her eyebrows daring him to try and he smiled up at her making something flutter in her belly. “Well what are you waitin’ for, if you don’t want it I’ll eat it myself.” 

 

Benny eyed the girl up and down and grinned wide, “I bet you would,” he laughed and stabbed at the food until his entire fork was loaded up.  He caught her eyes and shoved the entire thing into his mouth.  There was so much flavor and spice he nearly coughed but managed to keep it in.  After the initial shock he groaned at how good it tasted.

 

“This is damn good, thank you for ordering this for me.  Probably wouldn’t even be able to read the menu straight right now,” he said pushing another forkful of food into his mouth.

 

“Glad to see you can handle it. It’s also one helluva hangover cure as long as you didn’t get drunk on Tequila, Some poor sap made that mistake one time and barely lived to tell the tale,” Deanna chuckled, her head falling back a little. “So you gonna give me your name cowboy or am I gonna have to withhold your next cup of coffee?” 

 

Benny wiped his mouth with a napkin, “Name’s Benny Lafitte, and what about you darlin?  I mean I could keep callin you gorgeous in my head if you’d like,” he laughed, giving her a wink before bringing the warm mug to his lips.  The coffee was amazing with nothing added to if not for the beautiful snarky woman giving him some much needed attention, he’d definitely be back for just the coffee alone.  

 

“Well it’s certainly accurate but you can call me Deanna or Dee if you’d rather,” she grinned, shaking her head at him. He was cute and knew how to pile on the charm, she was gonna have a much harder time letting’ this one go, that she knew for sure. “You just drivin’ through or are you stickin’ around?” 

 

“Just moved into town a week back.  My grandaddy passed away and left me his ranch,” Benny said pushing his now empty plate away from him.  He felt just a tad bit more human now and patted his belly.  He was thankful for more than one reason that his ranch hands had been right about the diner.  He’d hate to force the food down just so he could talk to his now favorite waitress.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, but at least you’re here now. I can’t say I’m too upset about that, you’ll give the local singles somethin’ to look forward to,” Deanna said, her smile much softer than the one before. She shrugged as she reluctantly away from him, another customer calling her and she couldn’t put it off any longer.

 

Ellen was just stepping out from the back after checking on Ash when she caught it. It was just a glimpse out of the corner of her eye but Deanna, had transformed. She was always a bit flirty, playful, wore a painted on smile to anyone considered a customer even if it sometimes slipped into a smirk. 

 

This was...different. 

 

She was smiling softly, not the fake one she put on for tips, but genuine and if she had to guess, a little shy. 

 

Deanna Winchester wasn’t shy, or at least she’d never been that way before. 

 

Ellen made a quick route to Jo to make sure she was taking care of everything and then rushed behind the counter once Deanna was pulled back across the room. She poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned back on her heels. 

 

“Well that’ll do it,” she said to herself, taking in the sight of the man in front of her. Much too young for her taste but she could see the appeal. 

 

“Hi there. I’m Ellen, this is my place and those are my girls,” she said, pointing toward Jo first and then Deanna. “And you are?” 

 

“Benny Lafitte ma’am,” Benny said, “You got a fine place here, that cook back there needs a raise by the way, just sayin,” he said with a short chuckle.

 

“Oh trust me, he’s not hurtin’ for money,” Ellen smiled, the idea of her paying Ash was laughable. The boy made more sitting in front of a computer in an hour than she could afford to pay him for a week. But he did love to cook and he loved her like a momma, so she refused to take rent for the small cabin behind the building and in return Ash served up some of the best food the people of Lawrence had ever tasted.

 

“I’d pass on your compliments to the chef but that boy’s head is big enough now he can barely fit back there,” Ellen grinned, speaking just a little louder so she was sure Ash could hear her over the sounds of the grill. 

 

“What about you, what kind of work you doin? Ranch hand?” She asked, scanning over his wardrobe one more time.

 

“I inherited my grandaddy’s ranch, so yeah I guess you could call me that,” he laughed taking the last swig of coffee, “He bred and raised horses that are well sought out for so I’m hopin that I can do him proud,” he explained.  Every summer since he was eight years old he’d come to Kansas to spend two months working down to the bone with his grandfather.  Where other kids in his grade went to the beach or camping, Benny learned the trade.  He loved it.  There were some years he even begged his parents to move and be closer to his grandfather but they never agreed.  It had broken his heart when he passed but the letter that he left behind for Benny meant the world to him along with the deed to his farm.

 

Ellen’s mind traced back over the last few months and who they lost and immediately she felt the short sharp pain in her gut. “Oh you must be Hank’s boy. He was a good man, a real good man. We were all real disappointed to lose him. It’s nice to know someone’s lookin’ after the place.” 

 

Benny smiled wide, “Yeah, he was.  He was my best friend and taught me so many things.  I wish I could have spent more time with him.”  He sighed deeply, his fingers pushing around the empty mug.  He loved and hated talking about his grandfather.  The stories he would share with others were amazing but the emptiness that followed was almost numbing.

 

“Sorry ma’am, it’s been a long hard day and my emotions are everywhere it seems,” he forced out a laugh and silently asked for more coffee by hold up his mug.

 

Ellen easily refilled his cup, sighing to herself as she tried to remember the name of the boy with a crooked easy smile that had Hank sitting a little taller, smiling a little brighter in the summer. It had been quite a few years since she’d seen him but she remembered his young, enthusiastic face just as well as she did her own daughters’. 

 

Then it clicked, “Benny, right? Yeah, I remember you boy but it’s been more years than I’d like to admit so let’s just keep that between us,” she said with a small laugh. “As far as I remember, your daddy wasn’t much but I’ve always seen more of Hank in you than I did anyone else.” 

 

Benny blushed as the complement settled deep in his bones, it had him sitting a bit straighter and he gave Ellen a warm smile, “Thank you, that means a lot to me.  And you’d be right about my dad.  He was a shit drunk,” he said with a shrug.  In fact, it had been his dad who put his foot down and stopped letting Benny come out to Kansas when he turned fifteen.  His mother had tried to argue for him but it was no use.  The drunk thought Benny could do better things with his life but all he wanted was to go be with his grandfather and play with the horses.

 

“We’ve all got damage kid, it’s how you keep goin’ that matters.” Ellen said, smiling softly down at him and patting his hand. “Good seein’ you boy but I know when I’m about to be kicked out of my own place,” she chuckled looking at Deanna over her shoulder who was all but glaring at her. 

 

“Oh don’t worry, I didn’t say nothin’ embarrasin’ sweetheart. It’s not like I told him about that time I walked in on you with Rhonda Hur-” 

 

Deanna rushed forward, shoving her hand over Ellen’s mouth with a squeak, “Don’t you dare!.” 

 

“You might act like my momma but I swear on everything you’ll be lookin’ for a new waitress if you even think about finishin’ that sentence,” Deanna said, half growling as she hip checked Ellen a little further away from Benny. 

 

“Don’t listen to her, she’s a senile old lady, Jo and I have seriously been considering checking out nursing homes recently,” Deanna said, the flush of sting of heat still tight in her cheeks. 

 

Benny laughed brightly, “So...who’s Rhonda?” he asked giving her a wink.

* * *

 

Benny stumbled out of the shower and quickly patted his face with some of his favorite aftershave.  He remembered the first time Deanna had caught scent of it and literally stopped dead in her tracks to come closer to him.  Ever since he’d tried to wear every time he went to the diner.

 

Things were getting smoother on the ranch, now that three weeks had gone by and his grandfather’s ranch hands got him through a reminder of all the basics.  Now the job came to him like breathing.  It was fun and for the first time in years, felt like this was exactly where he needed to be.  

 

It was Friday and though they’d still have to wake up early and feed the horses the usual chores that occurred during the week were much less over the weekend.  Benny had even let the others go home early, mostly so he could get to the diner before the usual dinner crowd showed up.  

 

He grabbed up his worn leather coat, the warmth it brought to his skin made him sigh softly.  It was old and on it’s last threads but he couldn't part with the stupid thing.  After making sure he had everything he made his way out to the garage and almost climbed up into his truck.  Hank had a beautiful rebuilt Indian chopper in the garage as well but Benny would just walk past it.  He cleaned it and made sure it was taken care of; the thought of riding it though made him anxious.

 

Today was different.  Today he had a mission and if he showed up on the bike...maybe things would go his way.  Biting his lip he stood in the garage for a full five minutes before he was snatching up the key to the bike and riding it down towards the diner.

 

Deanna was late, Ellen was gonna be pissed. She’d spent the time when she normally would have slept, straightening up her apartment and running errands, things she’d been putting off for the last couple weeks. Even made a trip to the grocery store because as much as she loved Ash, she couldn’t live on diner food. 

 

She’d followed a motorcycle into the parking lot and whistled to herself when she saw the bike. They didn’t get many choppers around unless it was some kind of charity ride. Hell it’d be ten times more likely to find a horse tied to the rail than to find an actual motorcycle in front of The Roadhouse. 

 

Momentarily forgetting she was late, Deanna stepped out of the Impala to get a closer look and damn near moaned when she saw the familiar shape of Benny climbing off of the damn thing. “Ungh not playing fair,” she whispered to herself. 

 

“Is that you Benny Lafitte?” she called out, moving a little closer and getting a full breath of that delicious scent. She wasn’t sure if it was cologne or not but damn it made her insides spark to life. “I wasn’t sure under all that leather and testosterone.” 

 

“Aw c’mon darlin, you know I ain’t like that,” Benny chuckled, “You like?  It was my grandaddy’s,” he said gesturing towards the bike.  He could see the heat in her eyes and he scored that as a point in his book.  It also boosted his confidence for later and he prayed he’d get a positive answer from her.

 

Trying her hardest to be nonchalant, for the time being at least she shrugged, “Not bad… I mean it would work okay as a backup but nothin’ and I do mean  _ nothin _ ’ is better than my baby,” Deanna grinned taking a few steps back until she was leaned seductively against the passenger door of the Impala. “Wouldn’t you agree?” 

 

Benny sauntered closer, whistling low, “I was wonderin who this black beauty belonged to.  Should have figured it was yours,” he said eyeing the car and then let his eyes linger on her.  It didn’t matter what Deanna wore, it could be her waitress uniform or the skimpiest thing in the world, she would still be the sexiest, most beautiful woman Benny had ever met.  Even now with her hair thrown up into a messy bun and her signature flannel tied around her waist, all he could think of was pinning her to the car and kissing the very breath out of her.

 

He took another step closer, leaving only a few inches between them and grinned down at her.

 

“What can I say, I have excellent taste…” she said, the words trailing off as she bit her lip and looked up at him, anxious, nervous energy flooding her system. “Worked my ass off to rebuild her but it was worth every bit of it.” 

 

“Mmm, gotta say, a woman who knows her way around cars is damn hot,” Benny said settling his hands on the hood of Deanna’s car, his arms caging her in.  All he had to do was lean in, close the distance and he’d finally get a taste of those tempting lips of hers.  He was just about to do just that when the door of the diner opened and an angry looking Ellen came out.

 

“Dammit De, get inside you’re late!” Ellen shouted, her arms crossing over over her stomach.  She hated to interrupt the two idiots who couldn’t seem to find their way out of their asses but she had a business to run.

 

_ “Fuck,” _ Deanna hissed, both a little disappointed in herself for letting Benny distract her but more angry that Ellen interrupted the moment. 

 

“Comin’ El,” she said, sighing disappointedly at Benny.  “This isn’t over, Lafitte.” 

 

“Not by a long shot cher,” Benny damn near growled.  He’d been so close!  He gave an apologetic smile to Ellen only to cringe when she shot him one of her signature looks.  

 

“Do I need to ban him from the diner so you’ll show up to work on time for once?” Ellen asked once Deanna was inside the diner and the door was closed behind them.

 

“No momma, I was late anyway, I just got a little distracted on my way in. Won’t happen again,” she answered, trying her best to be apologetic even though she was really just eager to get out there and see Benny again. 

 

“Hmph, well get on out there, Jo’s been hustling for the past twenty minutes.  Careful or she’ll make you tend the bar tonight,” Ellen warned and then turned on her heel to enter the kitchen.

 

“I’ll do whatever she needs me to do,” Deanna promised rushing out to catch up with her impatient customers.

 

Thankfully Jo was happier behind the bar so Deanna took the counter softly flirting with Benny whenever she had a free minute. He got up once he finished eating and moved toward the pool tables back by the bar and Deanna groaned when she caught him bending over the damn thing. His jeans weren’t normally too tight unlike most the local boys anyway, but the thick round globes of his ass were squeezed inside the denim like it was painted on him and she nearly dropped a couple plates of food when she’d first caught an eyeful of it. 

 

“Goddamnit,” she muttered to herself, serving the rabbit food to a couple of townie girls who were apparently admiring the same view. 

 

“I wonder if he’s single,” the redhead said, licking her lips like a predator. 

 

“He’s not, enjoy your  _ salad _ ,” Deanna growled, forcefully sitting the plate against the table. 

 

“Well, maybe I can change that,” the brunette giggled and got up from the table.  She gave their waitress a wink before walking over to where the rugged, handsome devil was playing pool.

 

Benny took his shot only to jump when a hand touched his shoulder.  He smiled, hoping it was Deanna but his face fell a bit when it was someone completely different.  She was pretty but the moment she pushed into his personal space, it didn’t matter how cute she was.  

 

He tried to be polite, smiling at her and keeping conversation though it only seemed to make it worse.  She touched his arm, played stupid when it came to playing pool.  Even tried to weasel her way in having him teach her how line up a shot.  

 

Deanna watched as long as she could until her stomach was knotted into a friggin pretzel. “Takin’ my fifteen, Jo!” she yelled, not even minding that she’d only been on the clock about an hour.

 

She made a beeline for brunette bimbo who was just about to grab onto Benny’s ass when Deanna growled, pushing herself between them. “Put your hand on him again, Princess and you’ll be leaving here on a stretcher.” 

 

“Excuse me?” the brunette laughed, rolling her eyes.  She tried to grab at the man’s arm when he jerked it away from her.

 

“Yeah, you really need to stop, c’mon cher,” he said, moving closer to Deanna.  The brunette looked between them, made some weird noise in her throat and trudged off towards her table.  Benny heaved out a sigh, his hand reaching out to land on Deanna’s hip, “Thanks.”

 

She continued to glare at the stupid bimbos in the corner booth, both of whom were looking at Benny like he was a picture on the goddamn menu and it burned like acid in her stomach. Refusing to let them piss her off further, Deanna just curled into his hold on her and pulled him toward the back exit.

 

“AHH,” she said, letting out a frustrated growl. She’d told them, “told them you were taken but nooo little bitches can’t take a fucking hint.” 

 

Only when the words filtered back through her own ears did Deanna realize she’d said it outloud. A nervous flutter skittered around in her stomach as she tried very hard not to look up and see Benny’s reaction. She couldn’t handle it if he was angry or disappointed by what she’d done. 

 

Benny froze.  Deanna told them he was taken?  A huge grin broke out on his face and he pulled Deanna closer, his other hand lifting up her face by her chin, “Now, wonder who I’m supposedly  _ taken _ by,” he said slowly back them up until Deanna’s back hit the building.  He knew they didn’t have much time, even if Deanna always managed to lose track of when she was supposed to return almost every time.  He leaned down, their lips just a breath of space between them.

 

Unable to take the tension between them anymore, Deanna snapped. Jerking toward him in an almost violent movement as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had. Deanna took all the things she’d been holding back for nearly a month and poured them into the kiss. Her body bowed toward him like she was an instrument he was playing without even knowing it. 

 

His lips were soft and thin, the rough scratch of his stubble felt amazing against her skin and she craved more of his taste, the slight hint of spice and salt. Deanna could have spent her entire life in that moment and still it wouldn't have been enough.

 

Benny groaned as Deanna all but devoured his mouth.  His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her against him until there was no breath of space between them.  Even then it wasn’t enough.  He needed her closer.  His hands slid around her waist and finally got handfuls of that amazing ass he’d been staring at for weeks and picked her up until her legs wrapped around his waist.  Their kisses turned even more frenzied and one of  Benny’s hands disappeared into her hair just as the back door slammed open.

 

“De-Oh my God, seriously?  Get your ass back to work!” Jo cried, her arms crossing over her chest as she glared at her sister practically having sex with some guy.  When they pulled away she finally got to see who it was and she snorted, “Took both of you long enough,” she said and disappeared back inside the diner.

 

“Fuck, I better go… just.. Ungh, it’s gonna be a bit before I can get out of here but you can stick around or come back and pick me up at closing, or...another day if, if you’re busy,” Deanna hated this nervous fumbling in her stomach. The longer she spoke the more she winced internally. 

 

Benny leaned in and kissed her again, hoping to ease the sudden anxiety pouring out of her.  Once her breathing evened a little he kissed down to her neck, “I’ll pick you up at closing, take you to my ranch, make you some dinner and then I’m having you for desert,” he growled in her ear.

 

“I’ll be here...we’ll close around midnight though, not too late?” Deanna teased, slowly regaining her confidence. She wanted so badly to just drag him back to the Impala or even back to Ash’s cabin, she was sure he’d forgive her but Benny was right and she needed to get back in there before Ellen docked her behind right alongside her wages. 

 

“Nope, I do have to wake up early to tend to the horses but it’ll be worth it,” Benny grinned giving her ass another squeeze before finally letting her go.  He was going to be dead on his feet but the horses would forgive him.

 

* * *

 

The more people that cleared out the more excited Deanna got. She had too much to do to really watch the clock but she knew it had to be getting close because Ellen was rounding up the last few customers. There was usually at least half an hours labor after they shut the doors but Deanna had steadily been trying to work her way through all of it between her other duties over the last hour. 

 

Eventually the last straggler was clinging to his wife who’d come to pick up his half drunken ass. She’d finished disinfecting and  wiping down the counter and the tables given the man was more concerned with the bar, but she couldn’t start sweeping until the place was actually empty. She rushed toward the corner where they kept the broom and dustpan and got to work. 

 

Ellen was just about to lock up when she caught sight of a bike pulling in and a familiar form stepping closer to the door. “Deanna, your boyfriend’s here!” 

 

“Shit,” she cursed, moving faster but trying to be just as thorough. 

 

“Go on darlin’ get out of here. Tell that boy he better have you back here ten minutes early for your next shift or I’ll start making him sit at the bar instead.” 

 

‘Thanks momma,” Deanna said, wrapping her arms around Ellen and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before tossing her apron in the nearest open space. 

 

“Hey cher,” Benny called out the second she appeared through the door.  The smile on her face had his chest fluttering as he reached for her hand, “Dinner’s waitin for ya, hope you like lasagna,” he said with a grin.

 

“Love it, lemme just pull baby around back and I’m all yours,’ she said, reaching up on her toes to give him a quick peck. She didn’t wait to slide behind the wheel of the Impala, too eager to get back to him. She made a quick swivel around the building and pulled her up into the short drive next to Ash’s pickup. 

 

Deanna was just about make her way back around to the front when the purr of Benny’s bike growled closer. He reached out a helmet to her and Deanna had to fight off the moan that threatened to break through as she climbed on. She wrapped her arms tight around him and grinned, “Give me a good ride, cowboy.” 

 

“Oh I plan to sweetheart, in more ways than one,” he said, revving the bike a few times just so she could feel the vibrations.  He got onto the road and even though it was difficult he refrained from speeding back to the ranch.  It was a beautiful night with a cool breeze which had Deanna hugging him closer.  He took the long way back, eventually pulling into the garage next to his truck.

 

“Welcome to Lafitte Ranch,” he said, shutting off the bike.

 

Deanna took a look around the place and felt a little in awe. She’d been there a couple times before, Ellen dragged her with on a few of her visiting sprees, but it hadn’t looked anything like this. Hank was a hard worker but at his age he just couldn’t maintain the place like it should have been and it was clear to see that Benny had put all his love into it. 

 

“Wow. This place looks amazing, Benny. I haven’t been here in over a year but even I can tell how much work you’ve put into it,” Deanna said, curling herself in against his side as he wrapped an arm around her back. 

 

“Thank you.  My grandaddy tried to take care of it but he was just so tired all the time,” Benny sighed and then shook himself of the bad thoughts.  They could talk about all this later, for now he wanted to get Deanna fed and then he was going to have a feast for himself.

 

“C’mon, I bet you’re starving yeah?” he asked with a leering grin growing on his face.  He pulled her in through the house, barely giving her a chance to look around until they were in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, I could eat.” Deanna teased, following him into the house. When she made it into the kitchen she was surprised to find a tablecloth over the sturdy wooden surface she remembered, now the setting was worthy of any fancy restaurant she’d been to. The heat flooded to her cheeks when she realized what an effort he must have gone through just for her. 

 

“I’m not complainin’, Benny. I’m really not but you know you don’t have to go through all of this, not for me anyway. I’m a simple girl, we could have picked up fast food on our way and I’d have been happy.” 

 

“I figured as much but I love to cook and haven’t had someone to cook for in a long time,” he said with a shrug.  He pulled out one of the chairs for her and got her tucked in.  Leaning in he kissed at her neck and whispered in her ear, “When you’re done eating I plan on spread you out on this very table and finally getting my desert.” 

 

A dark red filled Deanna’s cheeks and he grinned as he walked away to grab up the lasagna keeping warm in his oven.

 

She’d had a few one night stands that were very vocal about what they wanted but in the few relationships she’d tried it had never been with someone so bold. Deanna really hoped she didn’t have the wrong idea about what it was that they had between them. He seemed to understand that she wanted him, and there had been a building tension since they’d first laid eyes on one another but still, she worried maybe she was expecting too much. 

 

Still, she couldn’t bring herself to say anything so she just smiled and tried to convince that nagging voice in the back of her head that it would be okay and she’d give him whatever he wanted because she wanted it too, regardless of how it made her feel in the morning. 

 

“Mmm, that smells delicious,” Deanna said, once he removed the foil from the pan. 

 

“Hope you like it, it’s my own recipe,” he said scooping out a healthy portion onto her plate.  He took a similar size for himself and sunk down into the chair next to her.  There was another sort of tension growing between them that had him constantly looking up at her.  He had thought his earlier comment would have gotten more of a reaction from her but now it seems that it only silenced her.

 

“Cher...did I say somethin wrong here?” he asked putting his fork down.

 

“What? No, no Benny you’re fine. This is really good,” Deanna said and meant it with a small smile. Fighting off the negative thoughts that were still there, tingling at the back of her head Deanna pushed forward. She wouldn’t let it ruin whatever they were going to share tonight, she wanted it too badly. 

 

“So you like to cook, you love horses, tell me more,” she said, sinking her teeth into a delicious bite of cheesy garlic bread grateful that she’d thought to keep some mint chewing gum in her back pocket. 

 

Benny chuckled softly and shrugged, “That’s basically it.  I like to work hard and come home to cook and watch some tv.  I rarely go out anymore.  All the women and men I’d meet would only want ‘one wild night with a cowboy’ and leave in the morning.  Not exactly my cup of tea anymore,” he said.  

 

The thought warmed her up quite a bit but Deanna still tried hard not to get ahead of herself, “I don’t do much of that anymore either. Though, if I’m being honest it’s been longer since I’ve tried to have an actual relationship,” she said, sipping at the glass of wine he’d poured for her. It was like something out of a dream compared to what she was used to. 

 

Deanna knew what she looked like and was more than happy to use her assets to pry open the wallets of customers but as much as she loved it, the whole setup made her feel a little weird. Benny though, Benny made it feel easy, feel natural and she decided to just let that flow through her and be grateful that the man was a bit of a romantic.    
  


They talked about this and that until their plates were clean and Benny got to tease Deanna for actually licking her plate.  He was still chuckling even after putting the plates in the sink to wash the next day.  He sauntered over to where Deanna was leaning up against the door frame into the kitchen and settled his hands on her hips.

 

“Is this something you want darlin?” Benny asked softly.

 

“Just you, Benny...any way I can get you,” she said, her voice just as quiet as his with a little more shakiness in it. There wasn’t any hesitation in the movements of her hands or her heart. She wrapped herself around him and let his warmth soak into her as she met his mouth with equal trepidation. 

 

Benny moaned into her mouth, her lips parting easily to allow to lick past her lips.  She tasted incredible and he couldn’t help backing them up until she was pressed against the wall.  He sucked slowly on her bottom lip, getting the remaining taste of lasagna and wine off of it.

 

“I’m real glad you said that by the way,” Benny laughed a little breathlessly.  His lips found her neck again but this time he drew a patch of skin between his teeth and sucked hard.

 

“Mm-ungh,” Deanna moaned, feeling the slight tinge of pain soothed quickly by his velvet tongue. “Oh yeah? And why is thahh,mmm, why’s that?” 

 

“You remember what I said earlier?” he asked kissing across her throat to give the other side of her neck the same treatment, at her nod and another guttural moan he pulled back enough to look into her face, “Been thinkin about that for weeks now,” he said.  He cupped her ass in his hands and picked her up again, carrying her towards the cleaned off table to sit her down, “Wanna bury myself between your legs and make you scream out my name,” he said tilting her face up before kissing her deep and hard.

 

“Fuck,” Deanna hissed, spreading her legs wide for him even with the denim still clinging to her legs. She could feel her want throbbing in the space between them and she’d never been so eager to get out of her clothes. Part of her wanted to take a shower, she’d been working for hours but the need outweighed what little embarrassment she felt to have him taste her. 

 

Deanna squeezed her legs around him and arched off the table to brush against the growing bulge in his jeans as she fumbled out of her shirt. “Oh God yes, Benny. Just, ungh, just help me get out of these fucking clothes.” 

 

Benny grinned wide and helped her until she was down to her panties, his hands instantly cupping each of her bare breasts and squeezing them, “Mmm, God you are absolutely gorgeous cher,” he said and swooped down to suck a hard nipple between his lips.  His now free hand moved up between her legs to find her panties already wet and he moaned.

 

“Lay back sweetheart,” he said, his voice coming out low and rough.  His fingers hooked into her panties and once she was flat on the table he began to pull them down, throwing them over his shoulder once they were off her legs.’

 

Deanna whined a little, a noise she hadn’t expected to ripple from her throat but Benny was making her much more needy than she’d ever felt before. She wanted whatever part of him she could get as soon as possible. The table was much more comfortable than she feared, and even if it hadn’t been she’d have hardly noticed with Benny’s thick muscle wrapping around her legs and spreading her just as he’d promised. 

 

‘P-please, Ben...Please,” Deanna begged, reaching for whatever part of him she could grab and getting a fist full of short hairs. 

 

Benny draped her legs over his shoulders and kissed the insides of her thighs, his teeth scraping along sensitive skin as he moved closer to his main goal.  Her scent was strong but his mouth watered even more to taste her and she was already so wet for him.  Her lips were glistening with it and when he dragged his tongue slowly over her slit he finally got what he wanted.  Her back bowed off the table and Benny only hummed, dragging his tongue over her again and again, drawing out more of those sounds and to watch more of her wetness begin to seep out.

 

“God damn sweetheart,” he groaned, his fingers spreading her lips open.  He caught her eyes and surged forward, drawing her clit out with hard flicks of his tongue.

 

Deanna squirmed a little feeling his delightful mouth pressing at her sensitive spots. She could feel her body responding to even the slightest touch, moaning in desperation for more. His tongue felt like a shock of velvet heat boiling up her insides as he continued to lick and suck at her core. “B-benny, p-please, I n-need..can’t wait anymore…” 

 

“What you need darlin?  Tell me,” he said spreading her legs wider to begin lapping at her hole, drawing out more of her wetness along with those spine tingling loud noises she was making.  Her hips pivoted up and he groaned, tapping his forefinger right on her hole.

 

“Need y-you, I- d-don’t want to cum y-yet, want you inside me,” Deanna moaned, the last words coming out between heaving panted breaths. 

 

“I think I can manage that,” Benny said slipping his finger slowly into her.  She was tight but opened beautifully to him and he groaned at how hot she was inside.  One finger became two rather quickly and he was slowly fucking them into her, “I can take you right here or I can carry you to my bedroom,” he said, dragging his thumb over her clit just as slowly.

 

“Here, now, I-” Deanna’s words were cut off when she felt the head of him pressing against her. She wanted nothing more than to scoot closer so it would go deeper, so she could actually feel it pushing inside her. “N-now.” 

 

Benny’s pants and underwear were bunched at his ankles but he didn’t care, he was so eager to bury deep within Deanna and by the neediness of her voice, so was she.  He dragged the head of his cock along her slit a few more times before pushing it against her hole, “You want me to get a condom De?” he asked, his words coming out raspy.  

 

Though she’d never been so lax in judgement, Deanna couldn’t stand the thoughts of something between them. Instead, she shook her head vigorously and whined out the words he needed to hear, “No, p-pill, clean,” she pleaded, her voice getting dangerously broken. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she was spilling, she just hoped that it would be after he was fully inside her. 

 

Benny nodded and finally pushed into her.  Both of them groaned, Deanna’s a little more high pitched and wanton while Benny’s came out like a growl.  He rutted against her once their hips were flush, wanting to get as deep as their bodies would allow.

 

“Fuck you feel amazing,” Benny panted.  He pulled her legs up high over his hips as he tested out the waters with slow thrusts.  With each push she was becoming looser and more open to him and soon he was pushing into her with such force the kitchen table scratched along the wood floors.

 

“Yes, yes, Benny,” she moaned, her body writhing toward the edge of too far. He felt like perfection pushing into her with force and depth she’d never felt before. She’d wondered why he bothered with using his fingers on her when she was clearly wet and ready for him, but soon it became crystal clear. She was filled to the brim with him, his thick shaft pushing against every wall and stretching her open even after his fingers had done most of the work. 

 

Deanna couldn’t hold back any longer, not with his fluid thrusts lighting her up from the inside. “I-I’m-c-cumming,” she called out, muffling the sound of her screams by biting into the back of her hand. 

 

“Don’t...don’t do that, I wanna hear you,” Benny ordered, yanking her hand away to pin them both of them above her head.  The room was filled with her cries and the sound of the table scraping along the wood.  She squeezed like a vice around him but kept going, his hips becoming relentless.  He changed the angle and bellowed out a shout when she squeezed around him again, her cries becoming more desperate, “Cum for me again sweetheart, cum with me this time,” he panted.

 

Like it was a command, her body followed his orders and Deanna squirming against him as the force of another orgasm was ripped out of her. She called out for him, her nails digging into his skin wherever she could reach, her hands moving blindly as her head fogged with pleasure. 

 

‘Yes, that’s it fuck that’s it,” Benny held his breath before letting out a long, loud moan, his body shuddering hard as he came.  He couldn’t move, didn’t want to.  The pleasure swirled around him, settling deep in his gut.  Turning his head he pressed a few lazy kisses to Deanna’s neck and shoulder before resting his head on her chest.  

 

“Oh my god,” she panted, still only getting half breaths. She could barely get that out under the swarm of pleasure still presently swirling through her head. Everything felt amazing her whole body tingled with satisfaction and Benny’s soft unending kisses to her skin felt like warm, reassuring hugs. 

 

‘I’m sorry if I’m crushing you...I can’t move,” he laughed, nuzzling his head against her breasts.  Both of them laughed as his beard tickled her skin and he managed to sit up just enough to peer into her face, “Hey beautiful.”

 

“I don’t mind, actually...I like it,” she said, finally able to speak a full sentence. “You feel good here.” 

 

“Mmm, good.  Though we should move before I fall asleep ass in the air and you stuck on the table,” he snickered, slowly rising up on his arms.  He bit his lip as he slipped free from her and missed it instantly.  Sex was always fun but this was different.  It was like returning home after a long day.  

 

She tried to slip off the table but he picked her up instead, taking her the short distance to his bedroom.  His bed wasn’t the biggest in the world but it would fit both of them, especially if they snuggled which he planned on doing.  

 

“Let me get a towel,” he said and kissed her softly, his fingers tracing at her jaw and cheekbone before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

“Actually, Benny do you mind if I take a shower?” Deanna asked, stretching out a little before she moved off the bed. She thought he hummed in agreement so she stepped into the small room behind him. It was a typical bathroom, not too big and a little old but well loved and that was clear. ‘I won’t take long, promise.”

 

“Take all the time you want cher,” he said pulling her in for a kiss.  As he watched her disappear into his shower he bit his lip.  He could very much get used to this.  It was much too early for these kind of thoughts but he couldn’t help it.  He grabbed up the towel and cleaned himself off before throwing it into the hamper.  Deanna was just turning the shower off as he was pulling down the covers.  He almost asked if she wanted something to sleep in but he was selfish.  He wanted to feel all of her against him as they slept.

* * *

 

Deanna rushed through the shower mostly because she was eager to get back to him, she’d never really felt the clingy neediness she experienced with Benny. She’d also never really been a jealous girl but that townie just couldn’t keep her hands to herself and Deanna saw red. Benny had clearly been uncomfortable with her attention, which would have been enough of a reason to tell the girl to keep her hands off but somehow that wasn’t what made the fire erupt through her stomach when as she watched. 

 

She’d used his soap to wash the sweat away, chuckling to herself at how manly she smelled at the moment. It wouldn’t be the first time but the fact that she smelled like  _ him _ made it more arousing somehow. 

 

Deanna knew the schedule of a rancher and the man would have to be up by dawn so she settled her hormones a little as she dried off on the fluffy towel he’d left for her. Crawling into bed beside him had something shifting and clicking into place inside her chest. His arms wrapping perfectly around her as they whispered soft goodnights to one another and she melted back against him. 

 

It just felt right. 

 

Benny jerked awake when his alarm exploded into the quiet room.  Even though they’d gone to bed only a few hours before he felt rested.  Deanna was so warm and soft next to him it was hard to crawl away from her but he did.  He jumped in the shower to wake himself up a bit more and went through his usual morning routine. She was still blissfully asleep when he snatched up his work boots and hurried out of the room to make himself one of the breakfast burritos he had prepared a couple days ago.  

 

He was just about to head outside when he felt someone behind him, “Hey, did I wake you up?” he asked, smiling at a very sleepy looking Deanna.

 

“Bed’s cold,” she said grumpily. She’d pulled on a shirt from his closet feeling a little like she was invading his space but it was better than walking downstairs in nothing, especially considering she wasn’t quite sure he was the only other person in the house. “Can you give me about ten minutes or do you need to go right now?” 

 

Benny looked at her a little confused, “For-are you leaving right now?” he asked, disappointment slamming into him like a damn freight train.  He had hoped maybe that once he was done with his morning chores they could spend some more time together before he had to take her back to work.

 

“No,” Deanna rolled her eyes at him, “I’mma help you with the animals Ben.” 

 

Benny waited for her start laughing, to tell him she was kidding but it never happened.  A huge grin broke out on his face and he laughed softly, “Yeah, take all the time you need and let me know if you need anything.  I have an extra pair of working boots in my closet if you wanna wear those,” he said quickly, excitement brewing in his veins.  Not one of his other dates had ever offered to help out.

 

“No worries, I know you weren’t really paying attention to my feet last night but I’m not really a high heel kinda girl Ben,’ she grinned, his presence inciting an eager excitement in her that was working just as well as coffee to wake her up. 

 

Deanna was pleased to find him trailing back into the house behind her as she pulled on her jeans, sans underwear. She’d worry about that later, it wasn’t a big deal just yet. She also slipped back into her comfortable steel toe boots grinning at Benny as she held up her footwear. “I think these might work, don’t you?” 

 

“Yeah, of course.  Did you want some breakfast?  I have some pre made breakfast burritos if you do, or I can make you a big one once we’re done?” Benny asked.  He was so ecstatic that she was wanting to help him out and stay instead of trying to sneak away.  A hyper energy flowed through him and nearly bounced on his toes with it.

 

“If you’ve got a travel mug or just a regular one I’d love to have a few drinks of coffee but other than that I think I can wait,” Deanna said, only just noticing how pleased he was. The way he was kind of fluttering around her, rocking on his feet, it was adorable. She finished lacing up her boots while he hummed around in the kitchen, probably looking everywhere for a thermos or something. The almost childlike excitement he was displaying had her heart feeling as if it was going to beat out of her chest any minute. 

 

“How’s Ranger doin’? He still around?” she asked, remembering the way he’d reacted to her the last time she’d gotten distracted and ventured into the stables. She hadn’t been around often but if there was one thing on Benny’s farm that she knew would love her, it would be that beautiful dark chestnut haired stallion.

 

“Yeah, he’s getting up there in age but can still be ridden at a slow pace.  Here you go cher,” he said handing her one of his grandfather’s old travel cups, “C’mon they’re probably getting all kinds of impatient,” he laughed.  Together they walked out of the house into the cool morning and Benny took in a deep breath.  The ranch hands were gone for the weekend so it was just up to him and now Deanna to get the horses taken care of.  He didn’t have that many as of yet only a dozen or so.  With how big the property was he was hoping to expand and build onto the already existing stable.  The plans were already set and the ranch hands loved them.

 

“We got a new mare we’re gonna try breeding, named her Selene.  Looks like Baby if you asked me,” he said reaching up to unhinge the stable door.

 

“Sounds good, hoping to have your very own next gen,” Deanna teased, getting right into it and grabbing a shovel as Benny trotted the first horse out of it’s stall. She wasn’t a stranger to hard work and honestly, it had been too long since she’d been able to do something that was actually exhilarating, well something that didn’t involve orgasms at least. 

 

She loved working for Ellen, loved being able to spend six or eight hours with her family every day for money but being a waitress really had never been her dream. Of course, she wasn’t really sure what her dream was but she knew enough to know it wasn’t that. 

 

“Where do you want this, wheelbarrow?” she asked, grinning like a dork when she held up the shovel full of manure.

 

Benny laughed and nodded, pointing over to one of the large wheelbarrows they had lined up along the wall.  He fed Melody with the bucket he had filled with grain while Deanna cleaned out her stall.  They switched places with each horse and soon they had all five wheelbarrows filled and the horses nicely fed.  He checked the latches of each stable before leading the way towards his compost.

 

“Did you see Jackson?  I think his coloring would fit well with Selene’s and they get along rather well while in the corral.  We’re gonna keep an eye on them but if it doesn’t happen naturally then we’ll do insemination,” Benny explained.

 

“Oh I think it will work out just fine, looks like your stud is a little nervous, that’s all.” Deanna wiped the sleeve of Benny’s borrowed shirt across her forehead, feeling a good sense of tired. It wasn’t exhaustion or anything but she could feel the movements already stretching her muscles. 

 

“Mind if I steal some time away with your veteran? I might have missed him...just a little,” Deanna grinned, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek before moving toward Ranger’s stall. 

 

“Hey there cutie, you miss me?” Deanna asked, softly rubbing his snout with both hands. 

 

The stallion made a playful noise and she couldn’t help but hug at his neck. “Yeah, I thought so too. He’s not so bad though, huh?” 

 

Benny watched her and felt a swell of fondness spread throughout his chest.  He reached into the fridge they kept in the stable for carrots and apples for the horses and brought a large red apple over to where Deanna was.  He tossed one to her and winked before going over to Jackson’s stable.  It was one of the two horses he had brought with him from Montana and his favorite.  He was gentle and as Deanna had said, shy.

 

Jackson nuzzled him the moment he entered and Benny smiled, bringing the cherry red apple up to his mouth to nibble on.

 

“Ahh see, he’s a total pushover. All you gotta do is bat those pretty eyes at him and he gives you snacks big guy,” Deanna teased, chuckling as Ranger’s thick lips brush against her hand as he bites into the juicy apple. “No no, I haven’t had breakfast yet but you go ahead, Gentlemen first...isn’t that the saying?” 

 

Deanna talks a little more to Ranger, feeling a little crushed knowing she’s gonna have to go back to the apartment at some point, if nothing else there’s no way she’s going the rest of the day without underwear between her sensitive spots and the rough denim of her jeans. 

 

Eventually there was nothing but core left so Deanna pulled it away from him and tossed it into the trash bin outside the stall. “I’ll try to come back soon, precious,” she whispered into his ear, hugging him again before stepping back out into the stables. 

 

“Alright, what’s next el jeffe?” She asked, leaning on the post beside Jackson’s stall.

 

Benny laughed, shaking his head, “Nothin for today cher.  Unless you wanna take a ride?  But I do remember promising to make you some breakfast, the least I can do for your help today,” he said moving closer to her. 

 

“Breakfast sounds amazing,” Deanna confessed, her stomach rumbling a little in reaction. 

 

Once the were back into the house, Deanna kicked out of her boots at the door and slid her jeans back off leaving only his shirt hanging on her frame. It felt good though, she loved the way it felt to be moving freely catching bits of his scent when she took a deep breath. 

 

“I need to wash my stuff or riding your bike is going to be very uncomfortable later,” she chuckled, “You have anything you want me to throw in with it?”

 

“Nah, I just did laundry yesterday so I’m good.  Thanks though, you go do what you need to and I’ll start up breakfast,” he said pulling her in for a kiss.  She tried to pull away but he only pulled her back, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, “Thank you, it was nice having some real company out in the barn,” he said cupping her face and then kissing her again.

 

“I had fun, I really did but I need to get those clothes started and maybe steal a pair of your boxers and then I’ll be right back,” Deanna laughed, sucking his lip into her mouth once again, moaning at the taste of coffee and the scent of his skin filling her nose. 

* * *

 

Over the next couple months Deanna started to spend nearly every waking moment that she wasn’t at The Roadhouse with Benny on the ranch. She was becoming more and more comfortable with their relationship and he was just as kind and sweet as he’d always been. She was thrilled that he made sure to leave some of the things that could be put off for her on the Saturdays and Sundays that she slept in, however rare those were. 

 

She loved grooming all the horses, though Benny wouldn’t let her near Lightning, the newly acquired colt was all stubborn anger which could be dangerous despite how much she wished she could do something to calm the poor thing down. 

 

Smiling to herself, she plucked one of the biscuits Benny had baked that morning onto a plate and tossed it into the microwave for just a few seconds so that the honey butter would melt deliciously between the layers. 

 

Deanna didn’t hand out compliments so easily when it came to food, but Benny was a damn fine cook. 

 

She’d just taken a huge bite when she spotted a flash of something out the window and then it was like the heaven’s opened up and just began to pour over the tin roof. There were bright flashes of lightening that were so intense the whole house seemed to glow when it spilled through the curtains but the growls of thunder were no less forceful. 

 

“Fuck,” Deanna muttered to herself, trying to get a better look when she saw a funnel forming. It was still maybe a mile or two away but she had to get Benny out of the stables. Picking up the walkie she radioed to the boys who were closer, on the west side of the ranch. 

 

“This is Garth, what’s up Dean-o?” 

 

“Tornado headed our way, can one of you guys grab Benny from the stables?” Deanna asked, biting her lip already shoving her feet into her boots by the door. 

 

“Yeah-shit!  Get that door closed now!” Garth shouted at the other guys in the barn with him.  The wind had damn near ripped the door off it’s hinges, “Dean-o, I don’t think we’re gonna get over there.  We’re gonna hunker down in the shelter...is there anyway you can get to him?” Garth shouted into the walkie, the wind picking up in volume.

 

“Well I’m not gonna sit on my ass and twiddle my thumbs, so finger’s crossed boys.” Deanna answered, clipping the walkie onto her belt loop. It wasn’t likely to pick up in the stables but she was taking it just in case. Deanna padded herself down with a few layers, made sure to grab a heavy jacket and packed some food into the front before zipping it up. 

 

If a storm was going to take her out, so be it but she wouldn’t go hungry and neither would Benny. 

 

She took a deep breath and then opened the door before shutting it tight behind her, hoping beyond everything that the funnel would pass over them. Leaning into the wind, Deanna braced herself and took off in a run until she couldn’t any more. The eighty mile an hour winds were bad but the closer she got to the stables the worse it got.

 

Gritting her teeth, Deanna stomped her boots into the ground harder, shifting the dirt with the toe of it and then replacing it with the heel so that she could get even that little bit more traction. 

 

Benny cursed under his breath as he got the back door of the stable latched shut, the heavier lock sliding into place for instances like now.  The storm had come out of nowhere and with them being so far away from town they couldn’t hear the sirens.  He sprinted for the front doors, trying to pull it closed when he caught sight of Deanna trying her hardest to get to the barn.

 

“De!  Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Benny shouted, vaulting himself out of the stable to grab at her hand.  They barely made it back inside but he managed to shove her through the door and together they yanked the door closed.

 

“We gotta get in the shelter now!” he said after bolting the door.  

 

Deanna followed him into a small dark hole built into the ground under their feet. She’d honestly had no idea it was even there. She wasn’t an idiot she knew the building was the most newly constructed on the whole ranch, knew that it was bolted into the ground really well to make sure the horses were safe. But in all the time she’d spent there, she’d never noticed the hatch that opened up into some sort of bomb shelter or panic room. 

 

“Oh, you’ve got a panic room? Damn, Benny that’s awesome.” 

 

“Yeah, after my grandaddy lost the first barn that was here, he decided to take some precautions, including shelters in each one in case we couldn’t reach the main one by the house,” Benny said getting the hatch locked.  It was eerily quiet but the howls from the wind could still be heard.  Once he caught his breath he yanked Deanna close and hugged her.

 

“Don’t...ever, do that again.  Something could have happened to you,” he said softly, pressing his lips against her hair.

 

“Yeah, I couldda stayed in the house and got swallowed up by a fucking torando,” Deanna said, shaking her head. She was ten times safer now than where she could always point out that she didn’t know there was a shelter by the house either, but the truth was she would have wanted to be with Benny regardless. 

 

She leaned up to kiss him chastely and started digging her way out of the layers she packed on, starting with the food. “I brought sandwichessss,” she said in a sing song voice. 

 

Benny sighed heavily just as his stomach growled.  He couldn't remember the last time he ate that day.  He took the one she was offering to him and sank down in one of the chairs, “Though it scared the hell outta me, I’m glad you’re here.  The walkies don’t work down here and I would have had no way knowing you were even okay,” he said before nibbling at his sandwich.

 

“Well I guess that crosses one thing off my to do list. I was gonna call the boys and tell em I came to your rescue but now you’ve just made the whole thing pointless,” Deanna pouted, a teasing tone to her voice. “But this is kinda nice, cozy even.” 

 

Benny looked around the small room and nodded.  It had everything you’d if the storm happened to rage on for even a couple of days.  There were bottles of water and canned food in the cupboards.  The couch had a pull out bed to save some room and in the back corner was a very small bathroom.  

 

“The one by house is bigger but I don’t mind being cramped up with you,” Benny laughed softly, tugging on Deanna’s hand until she was sitting on his lap.  Seeing her outside in danger of getting sucked up by the damn tornado turned him into some kind of clingy mess.  He needed Deanna close to keep reminding himself she was okay.

 

“Well I’m not complaining either,” she grinned, melting into his hold. She was worried about Garth and the boys, worried about the house, even a little worried the tornado would sweep the stables off the ground and the horses would be in danger but with Benny’s arms around her, his hand softly rubbing her side, she found herself comfortable in spite of it all. 

 

She could see a similarly worried expression on his face and Deanna felt a little guilt climbing up in her chest. Quietly she confessed her biggest reason for her risk, “I’m sorry I came out in the storm but I didn’t want to go through it alone...I needed you Benny.” 

 

Benny put his food down onto the table and cupped the side of her face, pulling her in for a soft kiss, “I needed you too cher,” he said against her lips as he held her as tightly as he could.  There was a word stuck on the tip of his tongue but he knew it was too early.  And to say it in the middle of a huge storm was too cliche even for him.

 

“You wanna lay down on the couch with me?” he asked dragging his thumb over her cheekbone.

 

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Deanna smiled, sliding off of his lap and reaching down to help him to his feet once she was standing up. She shrugged off a few more layers leaving only her tee shirt and underwear, wanting to be comfortable once they got into bed. It was only a little chilly in the small space, warm considering it was almost winter. 

 

Once he pulled the mattress out, Deanna was eager to lay down. “Get out of those jeans Lafitte and get in here and warm me up.” 

 

Benny chuckled and stripped down to his briefs, quickly diving under the blankets to get closer to Deanna.  She smelled amazing and was so soft as he pulled her in.  His hands went up the back of her shirt to rub along her back, reveling in the feel of her skin.

 

“This better cher?” 

 

“Mmm a little,” Deanna purred, wiggling a leg between his and letting out a satisfied moan at the heat there. She loved the way his fuzzy soft legs felt against hers and how even a little friction would work him up. She wasn’t in a hurry, so she let him think it was innocent, mostly it was she just ached to be closer, to have more of him. She was always aching to be full of him anymore, sometimes it scared her but more than that she was just happy to have found him.

 

Drawing out the words she couldn’t say over and over on his chest, Deanna spoke softly. “Missed you this week.” 

 

“Me too, this week's been so busy with bringing in the new colts and finally getting Selene bred up,” Benny hummed as he guided his hands all over her body, needing to touch every inch.  Her shirt was constantly getting in his way so he gently pulled it off of her and threw to the floor.  

 

“Don’t worry I’ll keep ya warm,” he said pivoting his body enough to be hovering over her, her leg still between his.

 

“Oh? And how do you plan to do that?” Deanna asked, a smile teasing at her lips. 

 

“I have a few ideas I think you might like,” he laughed, reaching down to move her leg so that he was now between them.  Her knees caged in his hips and he leaned down to kiss the tops of her breasts.

 

“Mmm, not- not a bad plan,” Deanna said, her voice a little raspy with want. She put a hand on the back of his head holding him in place as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive nubs, squirming a little when she couldn’t feel him between her thighs. He have a harsh tug at a nipple and Deanna’s fingers tightened in his hair and pulled. “Fuck, Ben. Yes. Yes baby, right there.” 

 

Benny moaned around her nipple, the vibrations earning him another yank on his hair.  He kissed a path to the neglected one and rolled her nipple with his tongue before sucking it between his lips.

 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you like this?” he said with a wide grin as her back bowed off the bed.  Before she could answer, his free hand snaked down to cup her through her panties.  She was wet but not nearly as much as he wanted her.

 

Deanna whined, bucking her hips as best she could, which honestly wasn’t much in her current position. She felt another flare of heat spur through her core at that thought and she surged forward to bite and suck at Benny’s lips. 

 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” she said, wiggling a little to try to shake his muscled thighs without hurting him. She was stuck just writhing uselessly against his feather light press against her slit. 

 

“But you love it darlin,” Benny said, slowly moving her panties out of the way to dip his finger inside her slit.  She was so warm and slick it ripped a moan out of him.  She was perfect and tasted even better when he brought his finger to his mouth.

 

“You know what I’ll choose so I’ll leave it up to you cher, you want me to skip going down on ya to get to the main event?” he said rolling her clit with the pad of his middle finger.

 

It was hard for her to breathe much less think but she gripped the thin sheets and wrapped them tightly around her fists. She wanted to feel him pushing into her relentlessly but Deanna also loved the way he could slide more freely and felt like he rutted deeper when she was already lax and drenched from an orgasm. 

 

“Fuck, get your tongue inside me now or I’ll bite it off,” Deanna warned, wiggling harder to nip at his bottom lip when he got close enough. 

 

“One of these days I’m gonna tie you down to keep you still,” he said nipping right back at her.  He shimmied down until he could throw her legs over his shoulders and gave each one a quick kiss before he went to town licking and sucking on each of her lips.  Whatever retort she had on her tongue turned into a cry.  Benny grinned to himself and spread her open with one hand while the other smoothed up her flat stomach.

 

A few broken moans erupted from her throat as she finally felt the pressure of his tongue digging inside her achingly empty hole. With her legs finally released, Deanna tightened her calves, gripping around his shoulders and neck like a vice to draw him in even further. Benny loved it when she begged for more with or without words and she used every inch of her body to let him know just how badly she needed it. 

 

The velvet soft touch of his tongue moved against her at a variety of speeds and directions. Just when she got used to it pressing as far as he could get it inside her, he would withdraw and tease at her clit, when she was on the edge of release he would shift again to nip and suck at her swollen lips. It was overwhelming and stimulating while also drawing out the hunger inside of her. 

 

“F-fuck, Benny, now...need to, ungh, need to cum baby.” 

 

Benny used her slick and his own spit to wet his fingers and slipped two easily into her.  He loved it when she was relaxed for him, that she trusted him that much to let her guard down so much.  He flicked his tongue hard at her clit as his fingers became relentless.  He pushed them into her a few times before stopping, curling them until he found that special spot inside.  Grinning wide, he sat up a little to press down on her lower belly as his fingers rubbed over her g-spot hard and fast.

 

The shocks of pleasure rocketed through her, leaving everything trembling in their wake. Her fists were clenched so tightly that she could feel the blood draining out of them. The hard grip she had on him with her thighs went lax as the waves rippled out of her stretched hole. The moans she tried to release barely audible under the gasping breaths she had to take to make up for the lost air. 

 

A stream of unrecognizable sounds fled her lips between moans and whines as the last of her orgasm pulsed out with a dizzying intensity. 

 

“F-fucck, holy shit, fuuuuck,” she hissed between her panted breaths. 

 

“Ah, that’s my girl,” Benny hummed slowing his fingers until they were leisurely thrusting into her.  He was definitely going to have to wash these sheets in the morning.  As gently as he could he withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean before crawling up to hover over her.

 

“How’s my baby girl feeling?” Benny asked pecking at her parted lips.

 

“Hmm...good, but I could be better,” Deanna teased, her voice raspy from the unrestrained moans she’d released. “I think there’s some kinda drug down there you look all dazed when you spend more than five minutes eating me out.” 

 

“Well, not to inflate your ego anymore but you are the best tasting woman I have ever been with,” Benny grinned, “I could spend hours eating you out but you’d never let me.  Too damn impatient to get my cock inside of you,” he teased.

 

“Well it  _ is _ a  _ very nice _ cock. You’ll have to forgive me if I’m a little eager,” she said, chuckling as she reached down between them to get her hands on whatever part of him she could reach.

 

“Actually, tonight I’m feeling quite patient…” Deanna grinned, biting at her lip. “On your back cowboy.” 

 

“Fuck yeah,” Benny laughed, easily falling onto his back next to her.  He’d only gotten to see Deanna above him only once before and it had his cock throbbing to see her there again.

 

“You’re turn to be impatient,” she laughed, her head falling back as she moved between his legs. Benny was by no means a small man but she managed a similar position to the one he’d taken  without having to bear the weight of his muscled legs as she spread him out. 

 

Deanna started with the basics, a hand slowly stroking up the full shaft. He was already swollen to a reddish purple and the mushroomed tip leaking at the thought of getting to taste her again probably. The man was insatiable when it came to that. 

 

She stroked from the base up to the head with a twist squeezing just beneath the tip as she guided it toward her mouth. Flicking her tongue out across the white bead of pre cum that was nearly ready to slip off. She caught it and sucked the taste into her mouth. “Mmm, I haven’t done this nearly enough.” 

 

“Nugh, fuck,” Benny grunted, lifting up just enough to get a good view of Deanna licking up the side of his shaft, “I would not mind at all if you wanted to do this more often,” Benny laughed breathlessly.  

 

“You’ll have to remind me, or you could let me go first for once. When I let you get started down there though, I can’t think about anything other than getting this delicious, fucking perfect cock inside me,” Deanna said with a moan, thinking about how it felt when Benny really got going and began to pound into her with hard, fast thrusts. She’d never been fucked so well before.

 

He was about to respond before she swallowed the head of his cock and felt it twitch between her cheeks. She tightened the suction around it and slowly started working it back into her mouth until she felt it pressing against her throat. Deanna took a deep breath, humming as she relaxed the muscles of the opening and pushed further until he was breaching the tight muscle and cutting off her air supply. 

 

She kept him there as long as she could, tears stinging at the edge of her eyes as she pulled back and exhaled forcefully. She continued to stroke him as she caught her breath before diving back in. Deanna loved this, though for different reasons now than before. She used to get a power high like no other when she could bring a guy to his knees just from sucking him off, but it was different with Benny. Now she loved it because it was him, because as much as he enjoyed tasting her she enjoyed taking him into her wherever she could. 

 

Benny let out a long,low groan as her throat fluttered around his cock.  There had only been one other person who ever dared to try deepthroating him but even then, he wasn’t this good.  It easily could have been because it was just  _ her _ .  Whatever it was, it sent flares of pleasure all throughout his body.  

 

He was dying to move his hips but he was good, keeping them plastered to the bed.  His fingers dragged through her hair, brushing it to the side to help keep it out of her face, “Fuck darlin that feels so good.”

  
  


Sucking and swallowing around him as much as she could Deanna kept up the pressure until she felt his sack tightening and pulling up like he was ready to cum. She pulled off with a filthy pop and sucked at the head a couple more times before attempting words.

 

Her voice was hoarse and raspy with use when she finally spoke, “Want me to take your load like this or do you want to fuck it into me?” 

 

“Ungh, too many good choices,” Benny laughed, dragging his thumb across her swollen lips, “Mmm, how about you ride me?” 

 

Deanna nodded in agreement, taking his firm, steady hand into her own to help her balance while she straddled him. Just thinking about having him inside her again had her slit dripping. She teased the tip of his dick round her slit, letting him feel the warm wetness he’d made for himself. When she brushed it over her clenched hole they both moaned and took a stuttered breath. 

 

Relaxing her body as much as she could with the anticipation striking through her veins, Deanna lined the thick mushroomed head with her tight hole and guided him inside. He was so thick and heavy inside her, Deanna found herself struggling to breathe as she slid further down his shaft. A whine escaped her mouth when she was finally completely seated on his cock and Deanna began to pant from being so full.

 

“That’s it, oh fuck, just breathe sweetheart,” Benny said, his own breathing growing heavy.  His hands moved everywhere; brushing up her thighs, her quivering stomach, down her back to massage the tight muscles there.  He sat up a little, trying to not jostle her too much and brought her in for a chaste kiss.  

 

“You okay?” he asked quietly.

 

She nodded shakily, her hands trembling but she wanted this, wanted to feel so stuffed full of him that there was no room left inside of her. Benny’s long, thick shaft filled her up so perfectly that it was hard to breathe much less speak with every inch of him buried inside her. 

 

Deanna finally caught her breath and tilted his head up a little so that when she surged forward their lips met easily without straining either of their necks. Slowly with his teeth and tongue distracting her, Deanna began to rotate her hips. Each movement slow and deliberate to get her body used to the pressure of taking all of him. The position meant she felt it differently than she ever had before and part of her revelled in how it felt, but she knew not to push it too hard too fast even with how badly she wanted him, it would take a minute to adjust. 

 

Eventually she was able to start rocking on him, lifting herself up and down on his cock in small increments. Squeezing, clenching around every pulsating inch. “F-fuck, fuck, yes, God Ben, so fucking big.” 

 

“So good...so fucking good for me sweetheart,” Benny groaned, falling back against the bed.  He kept his hands on her hips to keep her steady but not to hinder her movements.  She looked amazing writhing above him, all those muscles in her stomach she’d gained helping him on the ranch had his hips jutting up harshly.

 

“God damn baby wish I had a camera, fucking sexiest thing alive,” he panted.

 

“Mmm, maybe next time,” Deanna smirked, finally gaining more control over her body and his. She started to grind on him, slow and dirty, popping back up until only the tip was inside her. Then she would clench, squeezing around him as she lowered herself down again and welcomed it all back inside her. 

 

“Fuck that feels good, feel so full Benny. So full baby,” Deanna moaned, working her hips in small circles as she started to bounce on his cock with the help of his strong hands at her waist. “Yeah, yeah, Fuck Ben, harder, c’mon baby, harder.” 

 

Benny planted his feet on the bed and did exactly what he was told.  He bounced her on his cock, pulling her down roughly as he pistoned his hips up.  The sound of skin hitting skin and their moans were almost louder than the storm raging on outside.

 

“Ungh, getting close baby girl, getting close, fuuuuck,” Benny grunted.  He took in a deep breath and somehow got his his hips to move a fraction faster, his hands moving her until he was hitting the wonderful little spot inside of her.

 

“Oh r-right there, fuck right there Ben..Ahh,” Deanna gasped, feeling the waves of released boiling low in her stomach and pulsing out in hard, rough waves of pleasure. She had never been more grateful for his grip on her because she’d have probably taken a nose dive to the floor if Benny hadn’t kept her upright while she rode out the intense bursts of ecstasy. 

 

Benny only lasted a few more thrusts.  With a loud shout of her name he pulled her down hard, his hips rutting against her as he came.   His vision nearly whited out with the intensity of it and when he was able to see clearly it was to Deanna hovering over him breathing heavily.  

 

“God damn,” he laughed, rolling them over until he was now hovering over her, their bodies still connected.  His hand snuck down between them and groaned at wet mess seeping out of her past his cock.

 

“We-we’re-” Deanna rasped, unable to complete the sentence just yet. She swallowed a few times, trying to coat her dry throat enough to speak. When she finally gathered the strength and ability, she smiled up at him. “We’re getting good at that.” 

 

“Mmm, that we are,” he laughed softly, leaning in to kiss at her parted lips. His arms wrapped around her tightly and stayed in that position for as long as she was okay with him on top of her.  The moment he heard her grunt and not in a pleasurable way he gently rolled off, his cock slipping free from her.  He didn’t go too far though, his body still craving Deanna’s warm skin against his own.  He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

 

“You sleepy?” she asked, humming a kiss into his skin. There had been a few things on her mind to talk with him about but there wasn’t an expiration date on any of it. But where Deanna was usually eager to put it off for later, she found it like an itch under her skin with Benny. She’d been fighting back a few words for longer than she’d admit because she was terrified that she was becoming one of those cliche girls who over dramatize things and cling to the first man to turn his head toward them. 

 

She really didn’t want to be one of those. 

 

“Nah, just relaxed, what about you?  You need water or anything?” he asked brushing her hair behind her ear.  The way she closed her eyes and pressed into his hand had his heart thumping in his chest and he couldn’t help kissing her again.

 

“No, just..just stay like this...okay?” Deanna asked, grateful that she was facing away from him in the dark for this part at least. She should probably have waited for a better time, at least one where they weren’t trapped together in an basement panic room, but she couldn’t really put it off anymore. 

 

When he hummed and nodded his agreement against her back, Deanna started talking, somehow not saying anything that she’d intended to say. “Do you ever think about the future, I mean...do you know what you want...have any plans or anything?” 

 

Benny bit his lip and rested his chin on her shoulder, “Yeah, I think about it a lot when I’m out riding mostly.  You?” 

 

“I didn’t, not until recently at least. I just kind of always assumed I’d work at the roadhouse and save up, maybe get enough money together to sign my life away on a house and just more of the same, day after day.” 

 

Deanna was a little scared to admit to the next part even though she’d told him several times before that she hadn’t exactly been the sticking around type before him. “I never really pictured myself in a long term relationship...hell I’d never really wanted any kind of relationship beyond a long weekend until that  _ girl _ started putting her hands on you,” Deanna said, feeling the growl threatening to bubble up in her already sore throat, “Then all the sudden I felt like that was it, you were mine…as far as I was concerned anyway.” 

 

“I was actually planning on asking you out that night.  I was so nervous that I’d read all the signs wrong and that you’d laugh in my face,” he said with a soft chuckle.  His arms tightened around her, silently letting her know that he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“Nah, I was gone on you the moment you walked through the doors with that sleepy, overgrown puppy look.” Deanna chuckled, stroking her fingers through the soft hair of his arms wrapped around her.

 

“I don’t make plans Benny...not really, but I-I’ve started thinkin’ recently. Thinking about the future and what I might want and I’m really not trying to rush anything but I want...I wanted you to know that because you’re kind of a big part of all that.” 

 

“Well, what is it that you want cher?” Benny asked softly.  He wished he could see her face, kiss her lips and comfort her.  Her body was stiff against his and he knew this was hard for her to get out so he didn’t push.

 

“Well the details are still a little fuzzy,” she said, laughing nervously before taking a deep breath and calming herself down. Though, having Benny’s  arms around her really helped with that. “Honestly, I don’t know. It could be anything from just you and me staying right here until the storm passes and then after that too, or maybe a couple kids and a dog or something...I’m not picky on what or how or when, but Benny, I-I love you and whatever happens, I needed you to know that.”  

 

Benny raised up on his arm and gently tilted Deanna’s shoulder until he could peer down into her face.  She looked so nervous and it only brought a smile to his, “De, we can have as many dogs or kids as you want.  I love you too sweetheart.  I never needed anyone in my life as much as I need you,” he said kissing at her lips.

 

Deanna mentally stumbled for a few beats, her brain trying to catch up with the words but once it did, she eagerly pulled him against her. The soft, mostly chaste kiss he offered was loving and sweet but Deanna had a passion for him that felt as if it was going to burn up her insides if she didn’t show him just how much, how deeply she cared for him. 

 

Apparently saying it once had broken the floodgates because she kissed the words into his mouth both literally and figuratively for what felt like hours afterward. Humming with approval when she felt him smile against her lips, “Love you, mmm love you so much, Benny.” 

 

“God I love you too baby,” Benny groaned, moving over her so he was settled between her legs again, “Marry me,” he said nipping at her jaw.  The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them and now he was scared to look at her for a whole other reason.

 

Deanna’s breath hitched in her throat and though she knew it was a little fast, her heart began to race at double speed in anticipation of saying yes. She wanted to so badly, had to bite her lip to keep from saying it automatically but Deanna wanted, no she needed to think about it for a second or two at least. 

 

He was perfect, well not perfect but more than she ever hoped she’d find and more than she knew was possible. He wasn’t quick to anger but once he was pissed, boy was he pissed, mostly at her doing dumb shit that endangered her own hide. Still, he did everything he could to put them back together again, not that it was hard. Deanna would have moved heaven and earth to do it herself, if she needed to.

 

“I can hear you freaking out,” Deanna chuckled, raising up on her elbows to run a hand through his hair and tugging a bit to force his face to look up at hers. “Yes, I’ll say yes right now and I’ll say yes again tomorrow and the next day, or whenever you think might be a good time to ask. You’re mine, Benny Lafitte and two words, no matter how big, aren’t gonna scare me off.” 

 

Benny’s smile nearly broke his face as he tackled her against the bed, kissing all over her face and neck.  Things only got more heated when Deanna’s hips bucked against his and all the blood seemed to drain right into his cock, “And you’re mine sweetheart, completely mine,” he grinned, pushing into her slowly.

 


End file.
